


Fall On Me

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: Fanvideo: Carrie & Yevgeny - Fall On Me
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov, Carrie/Yevgeny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Fall On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Florencia_7 for the song suggestion! 😘


End file.
